Our Moments
by Ever Angel 27
Summary: Drabbles centered on our favorite orange haired couple. The sad times and the sweet times all rolled into one.
1. Chapter 1: Game

Disclaimer: **I do not own** Bleach, no matter how many volumes of the manga I buy.

* * *

><p>Running as fast as her feet could take her, the dull ache in her feet barely registering in her mind. She didn't dare look back, once she knew she would fall prey to what was behind her. His words still rang through her ears, the threat burning hot on her trail. "<em>Run Hime and don't look back. Run away from it all but I will find you."<em> He had whispered to her before a tirade of bullets sounded off and drowned off the rest of his words. This little camping trip had been so she could get away from this kind of life. The constant worry and the struggle to live always eating at her in the back of her mind. Stopping to catch her breath she realized she was becoming the scum she promised never to be. A coward who runs away. Panting heavily she clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Steeling her resolve, she opened her eyes revealing a fierce look with the fire from long ago gleaming in their depths. Pulling a complete 360 she ran back in the direction she had just left him.

Dragging himself behind the trunk tree Ichigo grimaced at the stain smeared on the front of his shirt. Smirking he wondered how badly scolded he would be this time. Idly chuckling he stared blankly into the forest. However, the smirk was quickly wiped off his face when he heard approaching footsteps. By the continuous crunching of the leaves he could tell who ever the person was, they were coming fast. Quietly rolling to his side he tried to take a peek around the tree to see who it was. Inwardly swearing he pushed himself up from his spot and braced his left hand on the tree when a sharp pain ran through his side. Totally forgetting he was injured was not his best idea. Being careful now, ever mindful of his injuries he bounded out from behind the tree and towards the figure morphed in the shadows of the trees.

Two bodies collided with each other rolling in the leaves and dirt of the forest floor. Light filters in from the gaps between the two. Hands flew trying to knock the others away and block oncoming attacks. Orihime smiled mischievously as she reached for Ichigo and tickled the spot she knew that would send him reeling back. He erupted into a fit of grunts and muffled giggles as she touched his ticklish spot on his side. After a few moments both found themselves falling backwards. Surprise on one face and sheer happiness on the other. Blinking stupidly Ichigo looked up at Orihime's megawatt smile.

"And that's how you do it. I win!" she stated with a pompous aura from her perch on her precious boyfriend.

"You cheated!" Ichigo exclaimed sitting up from his previous position from the ground and unintentionally tossing his petite girlfriend to the side.

Standing up she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in disappointment. " No I didn't, I pinned you first." She laughed.

"You tickled me!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

" So?"

"SO?! That's CHEATING!

" You said you wanted to play a game so I chose warrior supah ninja spies AND you said there weren't any rules except you had to pin your opponent first. So ha!" she grinned.

Mumbling and turning his face in the other direction, crossing his arms over his chest. Inwardly smirking he tried to keep a frown on his face just waiting for her to cave. '_I let her win, I could've pinned her but I let her win, just wait till we really play'_ he thought as he absentmindedly scratched his side where a ketchup stain obviously was.

Giggling at her boyfriend's antics, she knew exactly what he was doing. Letting out a dramatic sigh Orihime stooped down so she was eye level with Ichigo, and scrunched up her face before smiling once again. " The best two out of three?" Perking up at this he jumped to his feet with a confident smirk. " Be ready to pay back that bet because I will win."

" All or nothing?" she said narrowing her eyes.

" Yeah all or nothing, " he repeated.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah it's been a while. Too long actually, so I found this little tid bit on my laptop and I've decided to put it up. It's some of my older stuff so please excuse the writing skills and the odd transitions ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Mask

**Author's Note:** Eh heh heh...What can I say that hasn't been said by every fanfiction author out there? The blue men stole my notebook with my stories and sold it to the Ninja Pandas who wouldn't give it back to me unless I fed them grapes. :) Any who here is my next drabble. It's been a long time coming and I'm still debating with myself if I should make it into a whole story or not. If it were to be a part of a longer story this obviously just a small scene somewhere in the future. There will most likely be some grammar and spelling mistakes so just let me know if you guys see any! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I will NEVER own Bleach no matter how many times I draw Kubo's characters perfectly.

* * *

><p>The lump in her throat seemed to get larger with every step. Her fingers repeatedly clenching and unclenching the material of her dress, wrinkling the expensive fabric. The dark blue gown had been picked out by Rangiku herself. It was more on the modest side for Rangiku's taste, but the strawberry blonde couldn't deny how good the younger girl looked. The midnight blue dress proudly showcased her hourglass figure while tastefully hugging her curves. It was a very simple dress and that is why Orihime loved it. The dark fabric cinched at the waist with a black ribbon crusted with diamonds before letting out into a long train that whispered against the tiles of the floor. For the occasion Orihime had agreed to let Rangiku style her hair. The older woman gladly took the chance and pounced on her friend. After hours of curling and twisting her auburn tresses, Rangiku created a stylish knot and left the bottom layer of her hair flowing freely down her back. Normally her faithful pins would be clipped to her person, but Rangiku simply plucked them from her grasp and clipped her bangs to the side like when she had met the gentle healer before handing her a black beaded mask for the masquerade.<p>

A healthy flush rose in her cheeks as she moved closer to her destination. Placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart the healer paused. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she squeezed her eyes shut before landing on the door. Swallowing nervously she slowly continued her walk.

'_I wonder if I have enough groceries for the week. Last time I checked I had only one can of red bean paste left. I could really go for a red bean paste and jelly sandwich right now. Hmm, I wonder where all my food could have gone. The blue men probably sneaked into the kitchen while I was away and stole everything! Then they met up with the ninja pandas for a picnic without me! I'll have to ask the robots who live under the sink for help to defeat the pandas and blue men. Maybe I'll ask Kuro-'_

Slapping her hands to her cheeks, she shook her head stopping her rambling. Her heartbeat thundered at his name and the scowling face brought to her mind. Clasping her hands to her chest she willed herself to calm down.

"You can do this Orihime. He just asked to talk. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing…" she whispered to herself.

Finally coming to the door to the balcony, she paused once again. Smoothing out her dress and making sure she still looked presentable, she took a few deep breaths. Opening the eyes she didn't realize she closed, she reached for the door handle and pulled.

* * *

><p>The night air was cool against his face, the light breeze gently ruffling his hair. He had long ago abandoned the mask he had been forced to wear by his family. They just didn't realize it didn't matter if he wore one or not because his hair already gave him away. Running a hand through his spiky locks, he blew out a harsh breathe. His hands were sweating and his stomach was doing some weird shit ever since he got here. What did he expect though when she came looking like <em>that<em>. He had found himself several times just openly staring at her. **'You got to be shitting me King. She looks fucking hot! Ya have to be blind not to notice' **his hollow scoffed. '_No one is talking to you dammit! Stay out of my head!' _**'Stop being such freaking pansy and do something! I'm getting tired of all the heat waves in here! Oh, just so ya know, I see what you see and lemme tell ya I saw a lot a couple minutes ago' **his hollow smirked.

Choosing not to reply to the fiend, Ichigo knew exactly what his hollow was talking about. His idiotic father had sprung a "surprise attack" on him in the middle of the damn place. While throwing his father into the nearest wall, Ichigo had managed to get whacked in the face by Rukia for causing a scene. '_Damn midget bitch can't mind her own business'_ he scowled. Worried Orihime had bent over him to see the damage done baring her ample cleavage to his greedy eyes. Red faced he had somehow managed to stutter out he was fine, before getting up and going to retrieve his father's body.

Lazily leaning against the banister of the balcony he closed his eyes and titled his face up towards the night sky. Releasing a deep breath he cleared his mind of everything but _her_ and that's exactly how she found him when she stepped out onto the balcony.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Let me guys know what you think and pretty please leave a review! I would also like to thank** Renji4eva** and **nypsy** for reviewing the first drabble! Also thanks to **NaruHinaFanboy**, **naleah**, **Sparkyal**, **bluerose921** and **aad02** for favoriting and following! It means a lot to me, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next time my pets :3


	3. Chapter 3: Smile

**Author's Note**: Hello! Don't kill me for being away so long, trust me it sucked to be away from writing. Long story short, I lost my muse (I think she took up residence in a bar for a while and hooked up with a couple of guys). She is back though and giving me hell for not writing. I've had this idea for a while honestly and never got around to writing about it. I know it's a tad short but I hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and or typos you might find, I'm trying to get this out before it flies away.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach and I never will. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite (who should make Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo get married already in my opinion)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

She remembers the sun's rays were extremely hot that day. The heat was so stifling, at moments she felt as if she couldn't breathe. That summer day not so long ago, she remembers each detail so carefully. A precious secret she wants to keep hidden, but a moment she wants to flaunt proudly for the world to acknowledge. A moment she wishes she could live over and over again. If she closed her eyes she could see him and feel the heat of that summer day.

He sits comfortably in front of the wheel, relaxed and confident. Strong hands grasp the steering wheel as he easily maneuvers the car. He is focused on his task, so much so that he fails to notice her staring at him. She notices the way his eyebrows furrow slightly when he is driving and the steady beat produced as he strums his fingers on the wheel. No detail about him ever goes unnoticed by her. She thinks the car suits him. The way he sits behind the wheel just screams attractive. The combination of the lather and the black interior made him stand out in his plain white shirt. One hand on the wheel, the other resting by the window, it was almost sinful the way he made her feel. He was the definition of sexy.

She turns her face to her own window and closes her eyes as she feels her face getting warm at her scandalous thoughts. The humming of the car is soothing. She can see why he likes driving so much when he needs to get away from everything.

The warm breeze from the window lifts several locks of her hair towards him. He glances at her form and smiles at the picture she makes. From the very moment she fixed her eyes on him, it was as if every one of his nerves were standing on edge. Being with her was always like this. He was acutely aware each time she shifted in her seat and each time she bit her lower lip. When he heard the soft sigh that fell unknowingly from her lips as she got lost in her thoughts, he wanted to catch it in his mouth and taste the essence that was solely Orihime. When she turned her pink face away, he wished to know what made her blush so hotly. He was wrapped around her small finger and damn he liked it.

All too soon they reach their destination. Shy gray eyes turn to lock with warm amber ones as it finally sinks in where they are. She quickly busies herself with removing her seatbelt and trying to fill the silence with mindless babble. Sensing her nervousness he reaches without long to grasps her left hand in his right, gently stroking her knuckles. Looking at her beneath the few orange strands that fell over his eyes, he flashes her a grin.

At that moment she could have sworn her heart stopped. It had to be the most breath taking smile she had ever seen in her life. It wasn't the normal smile he gave when he was with his friends, it was a true one. It wasn't his usual cocky smirk that would make her swoon and fall even more in love; it was a grin like no other. Others might call it a silly smile, but she though it was beautiful none the less. It spoke of all their promises and dreams, it spoke of their love. One might think it strange a single grin could say so much, but she would beg to differ. She returns it with a smile of her own, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies in her belly. _'This is the person I've waited for all my life'_ she thinks.

"Ne~~ Kurosaki-Kun?"

"Hmm?" he replies still holding her hand in his.

"I love you"

"I know" He smirks titling her chin up and leaning in.

.

.

.

_I love you Kurosaki-Kun._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Please let me know what you guys think! Also don't be afraid to request anything you want to see me write. I'm not promising it'll be done in a snap, but I'll get to it eventually lol. Thank you to all of you guys who have favorited my little story and thank you for taking a chance and reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Escape I

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs solely to Tite Kubo and not me (unfortunately).

* * *

><p>Escape<p>

.

.

.

Warm hands glide across the smooth stones of the wall, easing the door open. For as long as she could remember she has always lived here in the desert, the place she called home. A castle fit for a princess. No, that wasn't quite so true anymore. It had become a prison. A cage surrounded by nothing but miles and miles of sand. It had become suffocating to stay behind the walls of the palace.

For nights she laid awake listening and counting the seconds, carefully timing the rotation of guards. She had about fifty-five seconds to make it to the servant's entrance before the second set of guards came into position again. Grabbing her skirt in one hand, Orihime quietly shut the door behind her wincing at the soft click of the lock.

Like a shadow she slips into the darkness unnoticed as she makes her way towards the spiraling staircase._ Forty-four seconds. S_he quickly descends the stairs and when she stumbles the sound of her heart is loud in her ears. _Thirty-three seconds._ She can feel the heat of the night on her skin. Although her long locks were clipped back she can feel the strands coming lose, sticking to her skin. Before she knows it the large is in front of her._ Twenty- one seconds._ The last barrier between her and the world. Her freedom. Trembling hands reach for the key hidden beneath her clothes. Taking a deep breath she inserts the key into the lock and twists. _Fifteen seconds._

"Are Princesses allowed to be out of bed this late?"

Turning startled eyes to face the voice behind her. She pressed herself into the surface of the wood behind her, hand still on the key. The lack of light made it hard to spot out exactly who had caught her. The voice had definitely belonged to a male, but it wasn't a voice she was familiar with. _A new servant? No, a guard. _How she had missed the tell-tale glint of his sword she wouldn't ever know. Steeling her nerves and making sure she wouldn't squeak out her reply, she turned her gray eyes in the direction she thought he was.

"S-Shouldn't guards be more observant then?" she stuttered.

He scoffed at her reply. She felt, rather than saw him move closer to where she was. Clenching her free hand into her skirt, she felt for the dagger she had hidden beneath the folds_._

"Me? A guard? I don't think so," he chuckled darkly.

.

.

.

_(Part 2?)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hello my lovelies! After a very very long time, I have come back from the dead. I feel as though this drabble could be so much more but alas this is what my muse has told me I must write. She's a very picky thing you know and quite fickle. Oh, oh did you guys get the significance of when Hime runs into her stranger? (Fu Fu Fu XD) Lol expect a little more from me in the future, I have to round up all the little plot bunnies I have been chasing and get them here. Thank you guys for the support and thank you for sticking through this with me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a great day! :)


End file.
